


Sicurezza

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [12]
Category: Adrien English - Josh Lanyon
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Ha qualche prova?» gli domandò, ma aveva cambiato tono, usandone uno più morbido e mellifluo, consapevolmente desideroso di spostare già la situazione su un piano successivo. Lesse dissenso negli occhi ambra del compagno, ma non volle dargli peso. «Tu sei la prova.»





	Sicurezza

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "_[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)_" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** roleplay || **lista:** kink  
**Note:** ambientato dopo il racconto "_Adrien English e il mistero di Natale_".

«Signor English, lei è in arresto.» la voce profonda e roca di Jake gli fece nascere qualcosa di inesprimibile, forse la lontanissima sensazione che aveva provato la prima volta che lo aveva visto entrare nella sua libreria, bello, ampio e _ostile_.  
Certo, in quel momento sembrava in tutto e per tutto il poliziotto che era stato allora, con la stessa espressione accigliata, gli stessi lineamenti squadrati e il corpo rigido. Adrien, d'altra parte, era ancora più magrolino di un tempo – regalo dell'operazione -, ma non per questo aveva intenzione di essere da meno. «E perché sarei in arresto, agente Riordan?»  
«Per indagini non autorizzate.» quasi gli venne da ridere, ad Adrien, mentre ripensava che sarebbe sicuramente stata una buona motivazione, considerato quante volte aveva fatto di testa sua, mettendo in difficoltà quello che ormai era suo marito.  
«Ha qualche prova?» gli domandò, ma aveva cambiato tono, usandone uno più morbido e mellifluo, consapevolmente desideroso di spostare già la situazione su un piano successivo. Lesse dissenso negli occhi ambra del compagno, ma non volle dargli peso. «Tu sei la prova.»  
Una frase a effetto che gli fece vibrare tutto il corpo, l'eccitazione che si risvegliava mentre l'altro si avvicinava e lo afferrava per i polsi, estraendo delle manette di plastica – da quando era un detective privato non aveva più la possibilità di averne di vere, ma erano un buon compromesso per quel piccolo gioco.  
«Pensavo fosse più preparato.» lo prese in giro, ma Jake ringhiò quasi, prima di afferrarlo per il mento e baciarlo. Contrariamente alla situazione, il bacio fu gentile come sempre e Adrien chiuse gli occhi, mugolando appena mentre l'altro si distaccava con uno schiocco. «Lo sono.» e nel dirlo gli indicò il tubetto di lubrificante che faceva bella mostra di sé sul comodino.  
Adrien rise, i polsi legati dalle manette finte – dalle quali si sarebbe potuto liberare facilmente – e gli occhi languidi, le labbra appena umide dopo il bacio di Jake. «Allora che aspetta, _agente_?»  
Jake, da bravo amante devoto e generoso non si fece pregare e Adrien si ritrovò ben presto sdraiato a pancia in su, nudo e con le gambe divaricate, mentre la bocca dell'amante era su di sé.  
Avrebbe voluto spingerlo meglio, ma a causa delle manette di plastica fu costretto a tirargli semplicemente i ciuffi chiari, gemendo e ansimando il nome del marito.  
Venne qualche istante più tardi, capendo che il gioco era finito quando Jake gli slacciò le manette e cominciò a baciarlo dappertutto. A Jake sembrava piacere particolarmente percorrere la lunga cicatrice che aveva sul petto, leccarne ogni avvallamento, ogni anfratto. Adrien non capiva: la trovava orribile, eppure l'amante lo aveva già più volte rassicurato circa la sua avvenenza malgrado la cicatrice. Jake lo vedeva bello, a dispetto di tutto.  
«Jake... Jake...» mugolò, mentre le dita si facevano spazio tra le sue natiche e lui non poteva far altro che reggersi forte, afferrare le spalle di Jake e sperare di godersi il viaggio. «Sei pronto, piccolo?»  
Adrien annuì, mentre lo osservava togliersi tutto; aveva il corpo massiccio e allenato del poliziotto anche se non lo era più; i capelli leggermente brizzolati e quell'espressione affascinante che lo aveva sempre spaventato ed eccitato al tempo stesso. Gli si strinse addosso, cercando di tenersi forte, ma sapeva che Jake sarebbe stato lì, come sempre ad afferrarlo.


End file.
